Revenge Can Be Fun!
by i-have-issues-deal-with-it
Summary: DISCONTINUED! if anyone wants to finish go head but let me know! thanx! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I'm back with another story! This one's in the ninja-century though.

**Pairings**: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino!

**THIS WILL BE MULTI-CHAP!**

**Disclaimer:** do you really think I own them?

------------------------------------------

Chap 1

-------------------------------------------

Our favorite 4 kunoichi were at team 7's training grounds panting from 2 straight hours of training. Kunai, shuriken and various other weapons laid all around them. The majority belonged to Tenten but a few others were Hinata, Sakura and Ino's.

"-pant- -pant- so… you guys hungry?" Sakura managed to ask. The others were to tired to talk so they nodded. " come on let's go get some ramen." Ino said standing.

Yes once they all became chuunin the girls had become quick friends after realizing they had to stick together to survive as ninja. Now they were skilled jounin but remained best friends.

And they actually were able to cure Hinata from her shyness. Now she was bold enough to speak her mind but stilled blushed when Naruto came around.

Right getting off track here…

The girls gathered their weapons and stopped by the river to wash off real quick and were now on their way to dun dun duhhhhhh!…. Ichiraku's!

They were happily chatting about some of the weirdest things like what inanimate objects would most likely rule the world ((my and my friend do that a lot! 0.o!)) but shut up when they saw everyone's favorite 4 boys Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru.

They smiled and Tenten asked "mind if we sit here?" the guys finally noticed them after about 5 minutes of them standing there.

"huh? OH! Hey guys what's up! Wanna come sit with us?" Naruto said/asked. The girls sweat dropped at his stupidity. But never-the-less took the seat open. The seating was this:

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke (he didn't want to sit close to Naruto), Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten.

The girls ordered their ramen and started to eat while talking in between bites. 5 minutes later the boys got up and left after paying it almost seemed as if they forgot the girls were there. Even Naruto didn't say bye to them!

They sat there fuming silently well the were silent on the outside… their inners were ranting, swearing, and tearing things apart. But the silence was broken by………………………………...

HINATA!

"ARRRG! I'm soo tired of being ignored!" she said standing and paying for all their ramen since it was her turn.

"I know! For once they could pay attention to us!" Sakura yelled standing as well.

"exactly! The only time they ever actually SEE us instead of through us is during a mission! Even then we get very little attention unless we some how screw up!" Ino shouted jolting to her feet.

" we have to find out a way to get them to notice us! Then we could show them what it's like to be ignored!" Tenten yelled leaping off her stool.

"I call an emergency sleep-over at my house!" Sakura said since she lived alone. They had done this before and knew what they needed to bring.

Hinata would bring losta movies. Different kinds for different moods. Ino brought comfort food. Most of it from Chouji. Tenten would bring things for them to take their anger out on. Sakura would provide everything else.

So they rushed home and got everything they needed and they 3 other girls arrived at Sakura's house at the same time like always. They opened the door with out knocking knowing Sakura wouldn't care.

They changed into their p.j.s and sat on the comfy blankets she had laid out. They immediately started to talk about plotting revenge tuning out the music in the background.

"so what do we do?" Hinata asked eating her favorite ice-cream.

"I say we make their lives a living hell by torturing them slowly at painfully!" Tenten said sharpening a kunai.

The girls were now used to this and ignored her comment. They also ignored her evil, sadistic mutterings.

"I agree we should torture them but in a different way. A mental torture." Sakura. Uh-oh! Ibiki is starting to rub off on her!

"hey I know! We should get advice from they other jounin! You know the other older guys! See what makes them tick and find out what turns the guys on!" Ino said actually using the brain under the blonde.

"yeah! Then we could have Kurenai and Anko help us out!" Hinata said catching on. They turned to Tenten expecting her to say something. She was still muttering _things_ to her self -.-;. She looked up after feeling the aura in the room changed.

"oh! Uh… yeah! I agree completely! But could you run that by me again?" she asked pretending that she had paid attention.

So they spent the rest of the night plotting and coming up with a list of guys to talk to then split them up so each 20 (or 21 in Tenten's case) yr old had different guys.

Tenten: Gai and Ibiki since she was the toughest and we would have the hardest time.

Hinata: Kiba and Shino since they were her team mates as well as Kotetsu.

Sakura: Kakashi, Genma, Raidou and Iruka since they would probably be found together.

Ino: Chouji, Asuma and Hayate Gecko ((the dude in the preliminary matches))

So the next day the would spend gathering information and they would spend the next week at Sakura's house to plot. So after a few movies they went to bed. The would need a good night's sleep if they were going to deal with the guys all day tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I'm done with the first chap! All update soon but now I have 2 stories at once! I'm a be tired!

Oh well! I've had this stuck in my head for a while now!

R&R plzy!


	2. saku's pov

**Me: **Yep I decided to update again! 2 days in row I'm on fire! Matte… I'M ON FIRE HELP ME!

**Kiba:** your not actually on fire…-.-;

**Me: **oh…. right from now on Kiba will be helping me and maybe a few others… now minion do the disclaimer!

**Kiba: **I'm not your minion!

**Me:** -puppy eyes- please?

**Kiba: **fine… Neko-chan does not own us and never will!

**I'LL DO EACH GIRLS POV IN THE NEXT CHAPS!**

----------------------------------------------

Chap 2

----------------------------------------------

**SAKU'S POV**

I woke up to the bright annoying rays of (Lee's teeth! j/k!) the sun. I yawned and saw Hinata already getting things out for breakfast. She always was the first one to wake up!

I stretched my arms over my head as I leisurely walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help out. Sooo… whatcha making?" I asked walking to the stove and turning it on.

"I thought maybe pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Just something easy." she said smiling.

"that sounds as easy as making Naruto give up ramen." I said wide eyed. Well it sounded hard to me because the only thing I can make is cereal. That's sad isn't it. I can kick about 5 guys' ,who are twice as big as me, asses but I cant cook.

I sighed but decided to try and help out. Maybe I can clean up as she cooks?

As Hinata stirred the pancake mix Tenten walked in yawning.

"… morning…" she said pouring a cup of coffee.

"good morning!" we replied together.

"what's so good about it? We have to deal with the crazies today." Ino said walking in.

Oh yeah… I forgot about that… I guess by the faces of Tenten and Hinata they forgot to.

"aww… don't tell you forgot!" Ino said slapping her hand to her forehead. Yes as amazing as it sounds Ino as the best memory out of us. Shocking isn't it!

"_shit! How the hell could I forget! _**this has been censored due to graphic-ness.**" oh yeah! That was one side effect that happened when Hinata started getting more bold. When ever she's angry all of her repressed cussing blurts out. It's pretty funny to watch for a while then it get annoying. And today we didn't have time.

So after eating HINATA'S delicious meal we got dressed. When we came down stairs for one last run through I observed everyone's new outfit that came with different events in their life.

I wore a red and black tank top with black fishnet arm stocking and jounin gloves. I also wore a black skirt that reached about 3 inches above the knee and my shorts underneath. I wore black because I had missed Sasuke and had grown to love the outfit so I never changed it back.

Ino wore a purple shirt with bandages coming from her shoulders to just above her elbows and jounin gloves. She also wore black shorts with bandages coming just above her knees. She had grown her hair out while I didn't. She needed to change as her love for some one new did.

Tenten had a red Chinese top with a black dragon on the back. She had on her black capris with it and of course her jounin gloves that helped her with accuracy. She still had her hair in buns and that would never change. She said it gave her more power.

Hinata had a loose black shirt with a thin navy blue jacket unzipped. She also wore navy blue capris and jounin gloves. Her hair came right above her shoulders. It was more revealing as she grew braver.

So after talking we set out.

I knew exactly were to find Kakashi, Iruka, Genma and Raidou. They would be relaxing in the lounge and the Missions Room. I used a simple justsu to teleport me there.

I ended up standing right out side the door. I opened it and of course there they were.

"oh! Hello Sakura. What brings you here? You didn't have a mission." Kakashi said looking up from _that_ book. ((you know the one))

"I actually need to talk to you guys." when I said that the 4 of them looked up surprised.

"about what Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked.

"I wanted to know about well… guys in general. You know what you think about and stuff." I said looking and the floor.

They looked at my red face for a few seconds until Genma started to speak up. "what?" "well I was just curious-" "no he meant what did you want to know" Raidou said still looking at me. I sighed. This would be hard might as well tell them. So I spent the next 20 minutes explaining the whole plan to them. By the end Kakashi was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"ok well. The thing that first attracts a guy to a girl is her looks. So if you look good you'll have a better chance." Genma said.

' **what'd ya mean! we look sexy! Cha!'** inner Sakura ranted.

_Strike 1._

"next she has to know when to stop talking. The less you talk and the more he talks the better." he continued. Kakashi and Iruka started to sweat a little knowing me well.

'**NANI? We know when to shut up!'** I/S shouted.

_Strike 2_.

"and last every guy wants some action at the end of every date." Genma finished.

'…' I/S fainted…

_Strike 3._

I calmly walked over to the senbon sucking man and motioned for him to stand up. He followed my orders unknowingly.

I lightly put my arms around his neck and pushed my body against his. I raised my head next to his burning red ear.

"your out." I whispered. Before he could say 'what?' I had used the training from Tsunade-san and thrown his unsuspecting body out the nearest window.

Raidou quickly rushed to the window to see if his best friend was ok. Iruka and Kakashi knew that would happen eventually. I turned to the remaining men.

"so you guys want to help me out here?" I asked them with my hands on my hips. Kakashi put away his book, Iruka stopped grading and Raidou afraid he would end up the same as Genma swiftly took his seat on the sofa. I took the now open seat next to him.

"calm down! Unless you do something perverted I won't hurt you!" I said to him smiling. He looked at me and relaxed a little.

So we spent a while talking about my problem. Eventually Genma woke up and cautiously came back. I glared at him for a him silently telling him to keep his mouth shut unless it was something smart.

They ended up actually helping. I thanked them and walked back to my house to meet up with the others for lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** yay! Done with the second chap!

**Kiba:** Neko and I remind you to REVIEW or she'll have her rubber ducky attack you!

**Me: **XD! Right! So R&R peeps!


	3. hina's pov

**Me: **yay! Kashi-kun's b-day is Friday! Weeeee! Look for the one-shot for him!

**Kiba: **b-but! I thought you liked me! T.T

**Me:** I love you Kiba-kun! _glomps him_ now…

**Thanx to: **

Link Fangirl01

IluvB.R.

Diza of the Moon

Spiritual Wolf

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

ailatan uchiha

littlechineseazngirl

tiffanylicis

O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

Hokage Uchiha Sakura

rainingblood666

IamNOTafangirl3221

AzNAnGeL07

Weeeee! You guys are awesome!

**Gaara: **_pops out of no where_ Neko does not own any characters.

---------------------

Chap 3

---------------------

**HINATA'S POV!**

I walked to my team's old training grounds. I smiled at all the old memories of Kiba ((squeal)) Shino, and I. I looked and saw Shino training with his fiancé. They were practicing hand-to-hand combat. Kani noticed my first and stopped her kick mid-air.

"hey Hinata-chan!" she smiled. Shino nodded his greeting.

"ohayo Kani-chan, Shino-kun." I said waving.

"Hinata is there something you need?" Shino asked knowing that I would never interrupt training unless it was important.

"u-um… w-well I was wondering if I could ask you a question." I said looking down.

"about what?"

"boy trouble." Kani said knowingly. We had a friendship since she was Shino's girlfriend so she knew my problems almost right away. She helped me with minor healing jutsus. She was a medic nin as well.

"oh. I'll let you 2 talk then." Shino said walking away.

"wait! I need to talk to you actually." I stopped him. His eye-brows disappeared into his headband.

"um. I was wondering what attracted you to Kani-chan…" I said quietly. Darn my shyness!

"well I suppose the first thing was her appearance."

"yeah! I was and still am drop dead sexeh!" Kani laughed as she interrupted him.

"that was another thing. Her out going personality. And eventually I grew to love everything else about her." Shino said impassively.

"thank you Shino-kun. One more question: Where's Kiba-kun?"

………………………………...

I jogged up to where Shino told me Kiba would be. There he was with his girlfriend as well. The were talking at a small out door café.

"so anyway I started to-"

"HINATA-CHAN OVER HERE!" Suki-chan called me over cutting Kiba off. Suki was just as loud as Kiba. But they were far from perfect. Suki was a cat lover and always carried around her favorite cat Chi.

"huh? Oh! hey Hinata-chan! was sup?" Kiba said pointing to the chair next to Suki.

"ah well I had question." I said taking the seat.

"'bout what? Naruto?" Suki asked grinning. "cause I can give some info on him! Blackmail, personal info anything!" Suki was just as good as Kabuto as a information gather in fact that was her specialty.

"kind of. I wanted to ask Kiba about what makes him first notice a girl." I answered looking at him.

"huh? What me?" Kiba asked pointing himself. "really no-one ever wants my opinion!" he cried.

"just answer her question puppy-boy!" Suki said eagerly, she wanted to know as well.

"well of course her looks. I mean she was practically naked!"

"I was wearing a tube top and shorts! It was summer and hot! Besides you were the one who pushed us in a river!" she cried out, waving her arms around, blushing.

"still! Anyways. The thing I didn't like was her screeching in my ear. ("you pushed me in river!") but I liked that she stood up for herself." he finished.

"thanks Kiba-kun! You helped a lot!" I said getting up. I waved bye and walked off to find Kotetsu-san.

I knew a little bit about him. We had gone on a few missions together with others. I think today he was at the jounin lounge.

………………………………...

I walked into the room stopping to greet a few people I knew. I looked around for Kotetsu but couldn't find him. I stopped one of my fellow jounin to ask them where he was.

"oh! He and Izumo are gone on a mission. Sorry they won't be back for a week." he answered.

"thank you anyway"

I sighed as I walked back to Sakura's to meet the others for lunch.

' _well I guess I'll have do with what I got. It was good enough.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** yeah it's short. Sorry. I thought about saying Hayate was going with them but a lot people want him to be in the story sooo he'll stay!

**Kiba and Gaara:** review or we'll kill you.

**Me: **you guys are so sweet!

**Gaara:** you made us say that…

**Me: **…… QUIET YOU!

**Kiba:** haha! You got in trouble.

**Me: **you to! R&R peeps!


	4. ten's pov

**Me:** Yay! I finally updated! Rejoice!

**Kiba:** rejoice or she'll hurt me!

**Me: **what! I'd never hurt you! _hugs Kiba_ right since so many people have reviewed I decided NOT TO MAKE A REVIEWER LIST! Instead I'll reply to your reviews! .

**Kakashi:** Neko-chan does not and never will own us.

**Me:** your mean! _cries in a corner_

------------------------------

Chap 4 Tenten's POV!

------------------------------

I sighed as I leaped from roof to roof. I thought it would be best to start with the easier of the pair. Ibiki Morino. Though he is an Torture and Interrogation specialist he was better than Gai-sensei. I finally made it to his office after about 2 minutes.

I knocked on his door lightly. When I heard him say 'come in' I nervously opened the door. "um, Ibiki-san I need to talk to you." I said walking up to him. "about what Tenten-san?" he asked. I sighed and told him the whole dilemma. I mean he would have found out eventually.

"hm… well I can't believe you came to me!" he smiled. I suddenly felt more comfortable. "well I can tell you that most men like a girl who is more aggressive and isn't submissive. And for what men think well… you really don't want to know. Trust me." so after we talked a little while longer I thanked him and left to find Gai.

If I was correct he would probably be at the training grounds with Lee. Well maybe I can get both their advice…. Sure why not!

………………………………...

I walked into our old training grounds and sure enough there they were. One clad in stretchy tight green spandex and the other in the traditional jounin outfit.

"Tenten-chan! You have graced our day with your radiant YOUTH!" said the one in the jounin uniform a.k.a. Lee. He had grown out of the old bowl cut and green spandex and become one of the better looking shinobi on Konoha.

"well put Lee!" said the one and only Gai-sensei.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAIIIIIII!"

"LEEEEE!"

Out of no where a sunset appeared and then a huge wave crashing into a rock. You know the drill. I sweat dropped at them. Even after all these years Neji and I never did find out how they did that.

"_sigh _um… Gai-sensei, Lee. I came here to talk to you about something. I need to know what attracts you to a woman and what you notice first and that kind of stuff." I said breaking the scene.

"of course Tenten. Well the first thing I notice is a woman's youth!"

"right! Youth is the most important thing about a woman!" Lee jumped in.

"exactly! Next I notice if a woman is able to stand up for herself or not."

"if a lady is not able to then a gentleman should vow to protect her with his life!"

"correct! Next is her YOUTH!"

"um didn't you-" he went on as if I didn't say anything.

"YOSH! Youth is vital!" Lee... duh.

"right! Remember that Lee and you will find your perfect soul mate!"

As the 2 men talked about 'youth' slowly backed away into the trees never turning my back. You could never tell when they would pounce in you. You need to take extreme caution when dealing with them. And, yes I am talking about Gai and Lee.

I slowly made my way back to Sakura's house for lunch. I was disappointed because the other girls would most likely have more info than me. Well what did they expect when I had Ibiki and Gai?

I sighed and continued on my way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** that… sucked…

**Kiba: **got that right!

**Me:** _glares at him _who let you out of your cage? Well sorry it's so short but I tried to add more detail.

**Kakashi: **review so I can get my Icha Icha back!

**Me:** _waves book at him_ you don't want to let him down would you? No? good! REVIEW!


	5. ino's pov

-1**Me:** Yay! I'm back… in black! Heh heh! Sorry I had to do that!

**Kiba: **… you seriously have problems don't you?

**Me: **have you ever bothered to read my pen name?

**Kiba: **….. no.

**Me: **aren't you smart. Anyways

**I'M PUTTING UP A POLL!**

I want to know whether I should give Kakashi his book back!

Yes: 1

No: 2

**Kakashi: **please let me have my book back! T.T

**Me: **sorry that's up to the reviewers! -sigh- I DO NOT OWN THEM!

------------------------

Chap 5

------------------------

I hummed happily as I made my way to buffet where I knew Chouji would be. And since he lost a bet, Asuma would be with him. I was walking at a fairly slow pace because I wanted to think of what to ask them. Chouji would be especially helpful since he was Shikamaru's best friend. The only one I had to worry about was Hayate-kun. As I was thinking about this I soon arrived at the restaurant.

It wasn't hard to find them. After all how can you miss the huge 3 foot pile of dirty plates and cigarette smoke? I smiled and said 'hey' as I waved to them. "ah! Ino come to tell us that I should stop smoking and that Chouji shouldn't eat so much?" Asuma joked. "heh heh! No actually I came for some advice." I said taking a seat cross from Chouji. They looked at me with wide-eyes. "what! Since when did you come to us for advice?" Chouji asked. "ever since I needed to ask you a few questions." I shrugged.

"so… what did you want to ask?" Asuma asked after a few seconds. " basically what attracts you to a girl and what the hell you guys are thinking when you notice them." I said. Asuma swallowed his cigarette and Chouji started choking on a chicken wing. "WHAT! You need love advice? B-but you've always been the one to help us!" Chouji said after he coughed up the fore-mentioned object. "yeah well I can help everyone but me…" I sighed.

"-cough- -cough- well I guess the first thing any guy notices is a woman's looks. And next is her intelligence and personality. If a woman's too loud it's a turn off." Asuma said rubbing his burning throat. "I agree 100 percent." Chouji said as he started eating again. I nodded and took mental notes. So after we caught up we exchanged goodbyes and I went to find Hayate-kun.

I knew him fairly well after we had gone on several missions together. So we were pretty good friends, if you want to call us that.

(( I don't know too much about him so sorry if he seems OOC 'kay?))

I found Hayate in the jounin lounge with a few other ninja. "um Hayate-kun could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. We walked into the hallway to talk privately.

"-cough cough- so Ino-chan what did you want to talk about?" he asked as soon as the door shut. I explained the plan to him. He seemed to understand it as I hoped.

"well -cough- there's not really much I can tell you but I'll try. The very first thing that catches a man's eye is how a woman looks and dresses. The next thing to me is her skills and talents. And the last is her personality.-cough-" he told me. "arigato Hayate-kun! I'll see you later!" I said as I bowed. I waved and ran off to find the other girls and tell them what I learned. Hopefully we found out enough to carry out the plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** wow! I think I did fairly good on this one!

**Kiba: **what makes you think that?

**Me: **the fact that it's got more detail than the others!

**Kiba: **that doesn't make it good…

**Me: **whatever. Hey Kakashi!… ICHA ICHA!

**Kakashi: **NOOOOO!

**Kiba: **you're so mean to him…

**Me: **you're mean to call me mean! R&R peeps!


	6. changes

**Me: **Weeeeee! Yay! I have decided to give Kakashi his book back!

**Kiba and Kakashi: **really?

**Me: **yes! But… instead Jiraiya will stop writing! .

**Jiraiya: **WHAT!

**Me: **you heard me! -takes away his notebook- YAY! No more Icha Icha!

**Kakashi and Jiraiya: **T.T NOOOOO!

**Kiba: **she still doesn't own us -.-;

----------------

Chap 6

----------------

Sakura and Hinata were surprised when they opened the door. Ino and Tenten were already there. "huh? When did you guys get back?" Sakura asked. " about 5 minutes ago." Ino said. "just got here" Tenten replied. "ok. So where do you girls want to go for lunch?" Hinata asked. "I feel like dango." Sakura said. "then you're paying!" Ino said shooting out the door with Tenten and Hinata hot on her heels, laughing. Sakura stood there wide-eyed trying to figure out what just happened. (a/n I do that all the time X3 )

When she finally realized it she pumped as much chakra to her feet as possible and took off sprinting. When she got to their favorite dango restaurant the 3 other girls were bent over panting and laughing. "-pant- -pant- you guys… are so… dead!" she wheezed out. "whatever. You wouldn't do that if you wanted to know what we learned." Ino said standing up. "yeah what you learned. I barely got anything." Tenten looking around for a table.

"hey! I see Kurenai and Anko. Let's go talk with them." Hinata said pointing to the two kunoichi. "cool. We'll need their help." Sakura said starting to walk over. "hey Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei." the girls greeted them. "hey." Kurenai replied. "mffh" came the muffled reply from Anko who had her mouth full. "take a seat. We just got here a few minutes ago." Kurenai said smiling. When the girls had taken a seat and ordered they began to talk with the other jounin.

"hey Kurenai, Anko, we need your help with a little problem." Hinata started slowly. "we need your advice on boys." Tenten said sticking a dumpling in her mouth. "they've been ignoring us so we came up with a plan." Sakura said before taking a sip of her drink. "we went to talk with some of the other guys and they were helpful but we need your help with the next part." Ino finished. "what's that?" the 2 confused woman asked together.

"our appearance." they said together as well.

--------- **A FEW HOURS LATER!**----------------

"So you think this'll catch their eyes?" Sakura asked looking at her new apparel. "definitely!" Anko said with a wide grin. "of course. You shouldn't doubt us." Kurenai said smiling. "hmmm… well I think we look even hotter!" Ino said smirking. "yeah! This should be a good change!" Tenten said. "I don't know but I guess you're right." Hinata said hesitantly.

Hinata had on a bandage tube top that went just above her belly button with a fishnet tank top over it. She had a short bandage skirt that had criss crossing loose red strips of fabric going from the front to the back (like chains). She fishnet shorts that went 1 inch above the knee underneath and her headband still around her neck.

Ino now wore a bandage tube top but stopped several inches above her belly button and black jounin gloves. She also had a bandage skirt that covered just enough then went to fishnet stopping 3 inches above her knee. Her headband still tied around her waist.

Tenten wore a bandage tank top and fishnet arm stockings that went from mid way to her shoulder to her hands. She also wore black jounin gloves. She had on bandage shorts with fishnet stockings stopping at mid-thigh. The big change was her hair. She let it down so now it was at her mid-back and wore her headband as a bandana.

Sakura had a black bandage tube top covering just her breasts leaving her stomach exposed. She also wore a black bandage skirt that went to her mid-thigh. She had fishnet gloves instead of jounin ones. Her headband now tied around her forehead.

Kurenai and Anko looked at the girls then each other and grinned. "if this doesn't get them then their probably gay!" Anko proclaimed. "how do you know this will work?" Hinata asked. "how do you think we got Asuma and Kakashi?" Kurenai said slyly thinking of her tobacco addicted husband. "beating the crap outta them?" Sakura joked. They all grinned at the thought. "that's not the point!" Anko said coughing away the grin.

"yeah. Use what you know to help land your guy!" Kurenai said. "now get outta here and get those dumbasses!" Anko said pushing them out of her apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **I was hoping for it to be longer but whatever.

**Kakashi and Jiraiya: **-still crying-

**Kiba: **Review please.

**Me and Kiba: **-stares at them-


	7. Fight! pt1

**Me: **yep! I'm finally back after adding 2 new chaps to 'so what now?'

**Kiba: **well at least you're doing something other than day dreaming about me!

**Me: **-blushes- I am not! I was day… dreaming… Tsunade!

**Tsunade: **-walks in drunk and topless- huh? Who are? What are doing in my room?

**Jiriaya: **please! give me back my notebook! T.T

**Kakashi: **-crying in a corner-

**Tsunade: **you don't own us! -beats the crap outta Jiraiya- now, where's that sake? -walks off-

**Me: **what she said…

-----------------

Chap 7

-----------------

The now AnBu Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were hanging out at Team 7's training grounds. Normally they would be at Team Gai's spot but they had destroyed almost everything, so now they would cut down the trees here. But they were now just sitting or standing around, lazily throw kunai and shuriken at a target, perfectly of course.

"-sigh- it's so boring! We need some excitement in our lives!" Naruto exclaimed falling onto his back. "at least it's quiet now." Shikamaru muttered. " I haven't seen the girls around lately." Neji stated with his eyes closed. "hn. You will in a second." Sasuke said feeling their chakra.

Just as he finished the bushes started to rustle. The boys turned to look. Their eyes widen to the size of plates. Literally. Out from the leaves emerged the kunoichi. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto stuttered.

"Ino…" Shikamaru said incredulously.

"Tenten!" Neji said.

The boys felt something trickling down their faces. As each reached (a/n that rhymed XD) up to wipe it off they realized it was blood. Dammit! They all had been so captivated by the girls new looks they didn't notice it. They pinched their noses, eyes never leaving the bodies of the 'goddesses' as they named the kunoichi.

The girls on the other hand smirked. Even shy little Hinata, who at this moment was anything but. In fact you could even say they were showing off. "so what are you guys doing at our training grounds?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke, the first to recover replied "incase you've forgotten this is Team 7's grounds. The dobe and I can be here." He smirked at her. It looked a little bit funny with his hand still holding his still bleeding nose. "hmmm… fine then each team member can go to their respective spots." she said looking at the Tenten and Ino who nodded and turned to leave.

"aw! But then I'll be all alone." Hinata joked. "I-I'll go with you." Naruto said jumping up. "that's sweet of you but I think I can manage. But you can come if you want, I guess that'd be alright." as she said that she turned and started to walk off. Naruto quickly recovered and ran to catch up with the now sprinting girl.

"guess that leaves me and you huh?" Sakura said turning to look at Sasuke. He looked back and said nothing. "well since you're here why not have a little sparring match? That is if you think you can beat me." Sakura smirked at the glaring man. (he's like 21.) "ah." he said getting into a fighting stance. Sakura copied. "3...2...1!" they said together.

**WITH TEN AND NEJI!**

When they finally reached their training grounds Tenten sweat dropped. Everything was gone. Trees, targets and even chunks of the ground it self. "well it's good to know you've been training." she said uncertainly. "you could say that." Neji said remembering the stupid fight between Sasuke and Naruto that caused most of the destruction.

"well, we'll just have to see if you improved any." Tenten calmly said starting stretch. "…you're kidding right. You want me to show you everything I've learned?" Neji asked. "uh-huh! No going easy, if I get hurt no stopping, not until I can't escape or until I've been K.O.-ed." Tenten stated tightening her headband/bandana.

She pulled a kunai from her holster as Neji got into his normal fighting stance. "1...2...3!" Tenten said.

**WITH NARU AND HINA!**

Hinata had been at her old training grounds for about a minute when Naruto slid to a stop in front of her. "h-hey! Why'd you rush off like that! You could've been kidnapped or something." he said looking around. "I'm fine though." she said looking at him. "yeah but still!" he argued.

"ok Naruto. Lets' make a deal, if I win you have admit I can take care of my self and bye me ramen. If you win you can train with me and I'll bye you ramen. Deal?" she proposed. "hmmm… Deal!" he shook her un gloved hand, lingering longer than needed. "ok when I say go. On your mark… get set… GO!" Naruto shouted.

**WITH SHIKA AND INO!**

"so…" Ino started. "so… what?" Shikamaru asked. "do you want to spar with me?" she asked, getting to the point. "I'd rather not." he said bluntly. " yeah well you have to." she said glaring at him. "why?" he asked. " because I want to see if you've got any new tricks. After all it's been a while since we sparred. I could use a challenge." Ino said slyly. "well you'll just have to see for yourself." he countered.

"I really doubt you'll be able to beat me." Ino smirked wanting to get him upset. " well I could say the same thing. Especially if you're like your old self." he smirked. "I think you'll be surprised by how much I've changed." she said back. '_I already am._' was his last thought before the match began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **well it's an improvement right?

**Kiba, Jiraiya and Kakashi: **not really.

**Me: **NOBODY ASKED YOU! I was talking to Tsunade!

**Tsunade: **it sucked.

**Me: **well let's see what the reviewers have to say!

**Everyone: **REVIEW NOW!


	8. Fight! pt2

**Me:** BOO!

**Kiba:** -wakes up- AHHHHHH!

**Me: **hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! -continues laughing-

**Tsunade: **STFU! I gotsa a hangover… wear's the rum?

**Me: **uh… you probably shouldn't drink anymore… o.o;

**Kiba: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Me: **Kiba! Shut up and do the disclaimer!

**Kiba: **Neko-chan wishes she owned us! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Me and Tsunade: **-.-;

**Tsunade: **why do you like him?

**Me: **'cause he's a hot bishie boy:P

----------------

Chap 8

----------------

**WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE!**

The moment they said '1!' the shinobi and kunoichi launched at each other, pulling out several weapons.

_Clink!_

The sound of metal against metal was heard immediately. Sasuke threw a shuriken at Sakura who deflected it with her own. Once they had almost run out of pointy things to throw at each other they settled on hand-to-hand combat.

Sasuke threw a punch at Sakura's middle but she dodged it and lifted her chakra-enhanced leg and kneed him in the stomach. He grimaced and spit out a little blood. "well you've gotten better. Let's see you try and dodge this." he said, making hand signs. "Katon Goukakyuu no Justu!" he said letting the fire burst from his mouth. She jumped to the left to dodge it but he followed wherever she went. ((Sakura had a little Sasuke?)) As he quickly fell back to the earth she used her chakra, channeling it to her fist and punched the ground creating a crack. He jumped back to avoid falling in. But he pushed onto his back by the REAL Sakura.

He lied on the ground with his arms pinned down, squirming. Sakura smirked as she straddled his stomach. "give?" she asked. He glared at her "never." The second the word left his mouth he flipped them over. He looked down at her shocked face. He gulped. She looked so innocent with her emerald eyes widened. Then his eyes drifted down eyeing her new outfit.

After a second he decided, black suited her well. "-cough- uh Sasuke you can let me go now." he looked at the frowning face of Sakura. Then he realized it. He had been staring at her chest. "I know you need to revive the Uchiha clan but could you find some other place to think like that?" she asked brushing the dust and dirt off of her legs. He blushed slightly. "hn. It seems like you've gotten better. But you still need to train." he remarked. She glared at him.

She walked off fuming muttering about 'stupid pervs' and 'idiot Uchihas'. He smirked and headed back into town. '_she really has changed. and it's a good change too.'_ he thought back to her clothes.

**WITH NARU AND HINA!**

"GO!" Naruto shouted. Hinata activated her Byakugan. Naruto shouted out " Kage Buushin no Jutsu!" and instantly there were 6 other Narutos'. They all charged at her while she stealthily pulled out 6 shuriken and flung them at the clones.

_POOF!_

Now 1 Naruto remained. He ran up to the ready Hinata and tried to punch her. Key word here is 'tried'. She caught his arm and, since she didn't want to hurt him to badly, decided to flip him instead of using her Gentle Fist style. He landed on his back and-

_POOF!_

He turned into a cloud of smoke as a rain of kunai and shuriken came down upon her. She quickly jumped back to a safe tree branch. But she felt someone roughly push her forward. Her eyes widened as the ground came closer and closer. (( that doesn't seem to sound right…grammaricly)) ((i made up a new word!))

Right before she hit the ground a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and landed safely on their feet. Only thing was, they were holding a kunai to her throat.

"give?" Naruto whispered in her ear. She tried to find a way out but after not finding one, nodded. He grinned and let her go, putting his knife away. "wow! You've really gotten good Hinata-chan! I almost thought you could've beaten me! Now about that ramen…" He grinned. She turned from picking up her weapons and smiled. "sure. Let's clean-up before we go." "Alright!" he shouted excitedly. With ramen-ready-Naruto helping they were done in 0.00000001 seconds. Ok it actually took 0.0000001 seconds. ((minus 1 '0' ;) ))

**WITH TEN AND NEJI**

_TWING! TWANG! PING!_

The sound of metal being thrown at metal was the only thing heard. Tenten had used up almost all of her ready weapons in the first 5 minutes of the fight. Neji only had a few minor cuts. A big improvement.

Tenten growled and reached into her holster and pulled out 2 scrolls. She placed the on the ground and made some hand seals "Rising Twin Dragons!" she said. The scrolls instantly started to move.

She threw as many weapons as she could, as fast as she could. Neji had been able to deflect most of them but a few managed to escape and cut him. He preformed a few hand signs himself and disappeared. Tenten stopped her 'weapon flinging frenzy' and tried to locate him. She fell to the ground on high alert. Suddenly the ground beneath her crumbled. She tried to jump away but Neji popped up and grabbed her arms twisting them painfully behind her back. She struggled but that only caused more pain.

"grrrr… alright I give!" she said. He let go of her arms as she rubbed them. "that really hurt you know." she muttered, turning to collect her weapons. "I know. That why I did it. Other wise you wouldn't have given up." he replied. He turned around to see all of the weapons gone. He sweat dropped. '_how does she do that?'_ he asked himself. "what?" she asked. "… even after all these years I never see how you do that." he said. "oh! Yeah, I guess I really got good at it a long time ago." she said brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"well I'll see you around Neji-kun!" she waved, walking back to Konoha. "I like your hair better this way." he whispered. She of course didn't hear it.

**WITH SHIKA AND INO!**

Ino had to be careful. They were in the woods. Surrounded by shadows. Maybe if she kept him busy the he wouldn't be able to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu. She thought up a quick plan and put it into action. She charged at him pulling her arm back.

She released her arm and lifted her leg. He blocked both but was struck when she swiftly kicked him with her other foot. He grunted and leaped back and started making hand signs. Ino recognized them immediately. She rushed forward and was about to kick him in the stomach but he broke his sequence and twisted her foot. She twirled and kicked at his head. He dropped her other leg and blocked just in time.

They stood back for a moment, panting. They both pulled out a few kunai. Ino threw hers first he dodged and threw his. They grazed her skin but nothing serious. '_damn! I forgot somehow! She's not wearing her normal clothes!'_ his plan to pin her to a tree had failed.

Ino smirked "come on. You have to try harder than that!" He grunted in return. Hr tried to make the signs again, faster this time. He captured her with his shadow. "grrrr. I gotta be more careful next time." she muttered under her breath. "-sigh- so you give or not? I could have you like this for awhile." he said. "yeah yeah. I give. Now let me go." she huffed. He released her, of course muttering a 'troublesome'.

"I gotta give it to you Ino. You have gotten a lot better." he said. She smiled and said "thanks! So have you." they headed toward town silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **sorry I haven't updated in so long but I had writers block!

**Kiba:** at least you made it longer.

**Me: **tch. Whatever!

**Both:** REVIEW PEOPLE!


	9. SORRY!

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Sorry readers! But I'm discontinuing this story! I've lost interest! But if anyone wants to take this and finish this you have my permission!!! Just let me know! Thanks for reading my story and sorry!

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! . sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
